Aether
A.E.T.H.E.R : (Advanced Emergent Totality for Human Ethics and Reformation) was an advanced android framework powered by a profound technology known as a Light Energy Anon Catalyst allegedly created by Dr. Aurora Autumns during the Axiom Infinity. Her intended purpose was to arrange a method to undo the Infinite Dominion Paradigm Contingency and set humanity on a path for prosperity and continuity. Much about Aether was enigmatic to those working with her initially, but over time, many shocking revelations about her true nature revealed themselves. Origins in the Flux Infinity The New Union first discovered Aether in the Protection Centre 11 sewage system in 2021 somewhere in France as she was conversing with a confirmed Esoteric, Stacey Miller. Later they discovered she was a complex android framework of extremely complicated proportions known as a Valkyrie. Showing a particular resonance to Commander 08292, she revealed herself as a creation of an organization known as the Anthro Union, one directly involved in destroying the Infinite Dominion via the "Flux Theorem" and archaic device installed within her systems. This device was capable of seemingly warping and rewinding time depending on who harnessed it. The way Aether explained its use implied it had some sort of system fail-safe limitations implemented on it however. Aether exclaimed several details about 08292 that not even his own knew of and carried knowledge about the Infinite Dominion's Contingency that would take years to have gathered. Revelations about how time and reality was not as it seemed intrigued 08292 but he still chose to keep Aether a secret from his Internal Watch in her cursory days with him. Eventually 08292 placed Aether under his supervision and later integrated her into the New Union altogether after she demonstrated her extensive usefulness towards his goals and knowledge of the enemy. Appearance And Mannerisms Most distinctive of Aether's features was her unmistakable bright white iris' adorned with labyrinth-like cybernetic patterns throughout for any close enough to get a pure enough look at them. These eyes of hers were known for shining bright beneath whatever helmet she happened to be wearing and exhibiting different signals according to her reactions to things. Underneath armor or clothing, her chassis was very smooth and organic-like, yet durable material weaved together in a very elegant manner. She appeared to be shaped in a womanly humanoid fashion but the most human-like feature she possessed was her face. Though it appeared robotic at a glance, her face was capable of producing advanced emotional response seamlessly emulative of human facial language gestures. She was one of the only known Valkyries that did not function on an uploaded human mind like Agnost, Liveth and Seeker. Her mannerisms were initially robotic and seemingly automated but as time moved on, she gradually began to adapt and show human qualities of her own. System automated vocal indications would play based on various conditions that she went through as well. Aether demonstrated extreme intellectual prowess, as her systems were rich with a research database filled with knowledge from her creators. Although she was highly intelligent, she was incredibly naive and seemingly not used to human customs and social standards. Empathetic qualities became prevalent in her as she progressed. Given clear energy restrictions and inhibitions, it seemed that she was not intended for combat however certain anecdotal instances implied otherwise. She seemed to operate on an energy cycling schedule moderated by her system’s Anon Catalyst which would put her into regular dormancy periods to re-generate energy reserves. The details behind these scheduled actions along with their definitive purpose were unclear at first, but after the Terra Concord met with Valkyrie Historia, it was found to be part of a lock down sequence he placed of her. She possessed profound control over various aspects of her systems that other Valkyries were not familiar with. Category:People